This invention relates to beverage container cooling apparatus and more particularly to a beverage container cooling apparatus useful with commercially available plastic insulated ice chests to rapidly and simultaneously cool the contents of several beverage containers.
The prior art provides examples of beverage container cooling devices which generally comprise apparatus designed to engage and rapidly rotate the container against ice to effect a rapid heat transfer and rapid cooling of the contents of the container. The existing devices function to cool the contents of the beverage containers, but they involve the use of specially constructed apparatus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,405; 4,164,851: 4,078,397 and 3,316,734. The prior art does not provide an economically feasible, durable and relatively troublefree in operation beverage container cooling apparatus having structural components manufactured as standard items in various sizes, thereby enabling the apparatus to e economically designed for use in combination with the many sizes of insulated ice chests commercially available.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an improved beverage container cooling apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which quickly and simultaneously cools the contents of several beverage containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which uses an endless belt to simultaneously engage and rotate a plurality of beverage containers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which is adaptable for use in combination with the various sizes of commercially available insulated ice chests.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus comprising structural components manufactured as standard items in various sizes, thereby enabling the apparatus to be economically designed for use in combination with the many sizes of insulated ice chests commercially available.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.